Orothos
by tomiscomin4u
Summary: Earth is where humans live and destroy the world. There's a man that travels the world using his technology to help the world advance. Thomas Shaw is that man. He was flying his helicopter when a set of armor from the planet Clecatis hit the helicopter and it crashed into the Atlantic Ocean. What happens when the Coast Guards and Navy start looking for Thomas but never finds him?
1. Before Orothos Is Born

On planet Clecatis, the King, Anstolas said, "Arsos, I have a job for you."

Arsos swam toward him and asked, "How may I help you sir?"

Anstolas answered, "There's a set of gear called Demonic Dragon Gear that we're creating."

Arsos asked, "What about it sir?"

Anstolas asked, "Is it ready?"

Arsos answered, "I don't know. I'll go ask if they're done or not."

Anstolas said, "Please do that."

Arsos swam to the Lamia Laboratory and Paphine said, "Just in time Arsos. I bet that the King is wondering about the Demonic Dragon Gear that we're making."

Arsos said, "Yes he is Paphine. Is it ready? He wants to know."

Casipus answered, "Yes it is Arsos. Tell him that it'll be available whenever he needs it."

Arsos said, "Thank you. He'll be very pleased with the news that you gave me."

Casipus said, "We work hard for him."

Arsos said, "Yes you do. See you guys later."

They said, "Yep."

Arsos swam back to the King and Anstolas asked, "What's the progress on it?"

Arsos answered, "It's ready. They are waiting for you to give the word."

Anstolas said, "Send it to Earth now."

Arsos said, "OK. Naphios, tell them to send it to Earth now."

Naphios said, "Yessir."

Naphios swam toward the laboratory and said, "The King would like it to be sent to Earth now."

Casipus said, "Earth now."

Naphios said, "That's what he said."

Paphine said, "OK. Let's do it."

They lifted it up and put it in the cannon that is going to be aimed at Earth and Paphine changed the location of the cannon and when she did that, the cannon started turning slowly and said, "Tell me when to fire. It's locked on to Earth."

Casipus said, "Just fire the cannon."

Paphine said, "Yessir."

Paphine hit the big red button and it was shot toward Earth. While the gear was flying toward Earth, Thomas Shaw was walking around in his office, which is in Trenton, New Jersey, US, asking himself, "Where did I put my Labyrinth? It should be around here somewhere."

Labyrinth is a magic book that he uses to help people get rid of their problems. It has over 500 types of spells in it. He moved everything out of the way and found it and said, "There you are."

Someone called him from Germany and Thomas heard that phone and walked to it and picked the phone up and said, "This is Thomas Shaw from Shaw's Helping Hand. How may I help you?"

Bruno Fisch answered, "I'm Bruno Fisch. I live in Germany. I need you to come here so you could help my sister, Mara with her problems."

Thomas said, "OK. I'll be in Germany as soon as I can. So wait for me please."

Bruno said, "Please do hurry. I'll pick you up at the docs."

Thomas said, "OK. I'll be there. See you soon."

Bruno said, "OK."

Thomas hung up and Thomas grabbed everything that he needed and entered his car and drove to the docs and got there an hour later and parked the car and walked to the registrar and said, "I'm here to buy a helicopter for the day."

The registrar, Steve Noble said, "Just for the day."

Thomas signed his name and where he was going and started walking and said, "Thank you very much."

Steve said, "You have to pay for the ride sir."

Thomas heard that and stopped and turned around and asked, "How much would it be?"

Steve answered, "$500."

Thomas took out his money and counted it and said, "OK. Here's the money."

Steve said, "Thank you. Here are the keys for the helicopter all the way down there."

Thomas took the keys and said, "All the way down there."

Steve said, "Yep."

Thomas said, "Thank you."

Thomas started walking toward the helicopter and Steve said, "Stay safe now."

Thomas smiled and entered the helicopter and turned it on and looked at the controls and said, "OK. Let's begin this small journey."

He started flying away and Steve asked, "Is the flight going smoothly sir?"

Thomas answered, "Yes it is. I flew these things plenty of times. Everything is fine."

Steve said, "OK. Have a safe trip."

Thomas said, "I will."

Going to space where the gear was. It is headed to the middle of the Atlantic Ocean where Thomas is going. The impact will be in 30 minutes. Going back to the beginning of the Atlantic Ocean. Thomas said, "This ocean really is big. I wonder if there are any islands in the Atlantic Ocean."

After he said that, he looked up and said, "The sky is so beautiful. I just can't stop looking at it. I also wonder if there are other planets with life on it. Earth can't be the only one."

As soon as he finished that sentence, the gear hit the helicopter and destroyed it. The debris and Thomas's body fell into the ocean and Steve called Germany's port, Dortmund Port and Philip Honig asked, "This is Dortmund Port. How may I help you?"

Steve answered, "A man named Thomas Shaw should be there soon."

Philip said, "Thomas Shaw will be here soon. OK. I got it."

They hung up and Philip waited 5 hours and no one came and Philip called Steve up and said, "Hello, this is Dortmund Port."

Steve asked, "How may I help you?"

Philip answered, "That man you said "Thomas Shaw," he never got here."

Steve heard that and said, "That's impossible. He said that he was going to Germany."

Philip said, "Maybe something happened when he was flying."

Steve looked out at the sea and saw smoke and asked, "Do you see smoke from where you are?"

Philip looked and answered, "Yeah. What about you?"

Steve said, "That's why I asked you. We need to call the police now."

Philip said, "Understood."

They hung up and called the police and Officer Lee Kirby said, "This is Officer Lee Kirby, how may I help you?"

Steve answered, "This is Steve Noble from Raritan Bay. I see smoke about half way across the Atlantic Ocean. I think that something happened to a helicopter that I sent out today to Germany. The man never arrived at his destination."

Lee said, "OK. Calm down sir. We'll send out a search party right now. You said 'Raritan Bay' right."

Steve answered, "Yep."

Lee said, "Thank you."

Lee hung up and said, "Everyone, I think we have a missing person. He went missing in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I just received a phone call from a man named Steve Noble and he's from Raritan Bay. We need to hurry."

Everyone started gearing up and ran to there cars and drove off to Raritan Bay. They got there 5 minutes later and took out the police boats and drove toward the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and they started diving into the water to search for the helicopter and the missing person. They searched for a month and only found the helicopter. But the body was nowhere to be found. The police stopped searching and said, "I'm afraid that he's dead. What was his name?"

Steve asked, "Who is he?"

Lee answered, "The one flying the helicopter."

Steve said, "Oh yeah. His name is Thomas Shaw."

Lee heard that and said, "That can't be true."

Officer Rachel Wright asked, "What's wrong boss?"

Lee answered, "Thomas Shaw is a well-known man in the world. He helps people with their problems. He has a spell book that he always carried with him. It was called the Labyrinth. The Labyrinth is a magic book that only Thomas knows how to use. He also works for the police force."

Rachel heard that and said, "Oh."

Steve said, "I'm sorry. I don't know what could have happened. I gave him a perfectly good plane. And he said that it was perfect as well. Something must have hit the plane to make him disappear."

Lee said, "OK. It's not your fault. Let's go. We have to tell his sister about this."

They heard that and drove to Hazel Shaw's house and Lee walked out of the car and walked to the door in silence and Hazel saw the cop cars and walked to the door and opened it and asked, "How may I help you Lee?"

Lee answered, "I have some bad news for you."

Hazel asked, "What is it? What happened?"

Lee answered, "Thomas Shaw is dead."

Hazel heard that and asked, "What do you mean that he's dead?"

Lee answered, "He was on his way to Germany when his plane blew up. He probably had a job in Germany."

Hazel asked, "Did you find his body?"

Lee answered, "Nope. We only found the plane in pieces. We searched for an entire month in a 500 mile radius and there was no sign of him ma'am."

Hazel started crying and Lee hugged her and said, "It's ok to cry Hazel. It's ok to cry."

20 days later, Thomas wakes up on an island called Victoria Island in the red Demonic Dragon Gear that the people from Clecatis sent to Earth. Thomas stood up and asked, "What happened to me? What is with this gear? How'd it get on me? Where am I? I don't remember anything except for my name. That would be Thomas Shaw."

Going to the planet Clecatis. Typhonis said, "Sir, the impact was completed a month and 2 weeks ago."

Anstolas heard that and asked, "Who did it land on?"

Typhonis answered, "A person that helps people. His name is Thomas Shaw."

Anstolas asked, "Can you connect me to him now?"

Xanthersis answered, "Yes I can sir. Just hold on a minute."

Xanthersis connected him with Thomas and Anstolas said, "Can you hear me?"

Thomas heard that and asked, "Who said that?"

Anstolas said, "He heard me."

Xanthersis said, "Of course he did. Keep talking."

Thomas asked, "Who is speaking?"

Anstolas said, "I'm Anstolas. I'm from the planet Clecatis. We created a gear called the Demonic Dragon Gear. We sent it to Earth and it seems that it chose you to be its host. I'm afraid that everyone thinks that you are dead now. So you have no place to go. We're going to give you a new name. That is because we're sorry that this had to happen to you. Is that ok?"

Thomas answered, "Sure thing. So I'm not Thomas Shaw anymore."

Anstolas said, "I'm afraid not. And you can't take the gear off even if you tried to take it off. It's stuck on to you for good. That gear is better than you think it is. Say "Motor Boat" and then snap your fingers and it'll appear from your gear."

Thomas asked, "Are you serious? That's impossible."

Anstolas said, "Try it sir."

Thomas said, "Motor Boat."

And then he snapped his fingers and then the boat started appearing from his gear and Thomas saw that and said, "Oh shit. You guys are really amazing. This is definitely not the work of a human being. What are you?"

Anstolas answered, "We're known as a Lamia."

Thomas said, "Oh, I see. You still never gave me a name."

Anstolas said, "You're right about that. You're going to be Earth's hero and you'll be the universe's hero as well. Welcome to the New World, Orothos."

Orothos said, "Orothos. OK. I can handle that name. This is going to be a fun New World. I have a question."

Anstolas asked, "What is it Orothos?"

Orothos asked, "How do I get rid of the boat?"

Anstolas answered, "Snap your fingers again."

Orothos said, "OK."

He snapped his fingers again and the boat disappeared and Orothos said, "You guys really are amazing. My mind is totally blown."

Anstolas said, "I'll tell my people that. Thank you for the compliment."

Orothos said, "No problem."

Anstolas said, "Talk to you later Orothos. We have to go now."

Orothos said, "OK."

Going to Clecatis. They disconnected their contact with him and Anstolas swam toward the Laboratory and said, "Guys, the host of the Demonic Dragon Gear is happy with it. His mind was blown. You did a perfect job yet again."

Casipus said, "Thanks. That makes us happy."

Anstolas said, "I told him that already. He seemed very happy."

Paphine said, "I bet that he was happy."

Anstolas said, "He was out cold for a month and 2 weeks. You almost killed the man."

Casipus heard that and looked at Paphine and said, "You overdid it again."

Paphine said, "I'm sorry."

Anstolas said, "Well, I just wanted to tell you what he said. He was happy and he was amazed. Amazed so much that his mind was blown."

Paphine said, "That means it works."

Casipus said, "Yes it does."

Anstolas said, "Well, see you later. I have to head back now."

They said, "OK."

Anstolas went back to his throne room and sat down and waited for something interesting to happen.


	2. Huh, an Enemy

Starting off on Victoria Island and Orothos was still there and said, "I can't just leave this island. It's so beautiful."

A female appeared and asked, "Who goes there?"

Orothos heard that and turned around and saw that no one was there and asked, "Who said that?"

The female appeared behind him and answered, "Me."

He turned around and there was no one there and Orothos asked, "Why won't you show yourself? And I have a question."

The female answered, "You're a man. We don't allow men on this island."

Orothos asked, "Where am I? I just woke up here."

The female answered, "This is Victoria Island. An all women's island."

Orothos said, "Man, I must apologize for coming to your island. I'm not here to cause you any trouble. Do you know what part of the sea this is in?"

The female answered, "Brazil."

Orothos heard that and said, "Shit. I'm not in Germany. That ain't cool. Well, I'm Orothos. I have to leave now."

The female heard that and asked, "What's your last name?"

Orothos answered, "I don't have a last name. My name is Orothos. And that's all."

The female said, "Well, I'm Iara Quintana. This island's leader. I welcome you to Victoria Island. So come back whenever you want."

Orothos said, "If you need anything, call this number."

Iara said, "We don't own a phone."

Orothos said, "Cell Phone."

Then snapped his fingers and then a red cell phone appeared from his gear and Iara saw that and asked, "What was that?"

Orothos answered, "That was my gear creating anything that I ask it to make. Here. Call me."

Iara took the phone and pressed the buttons and then his gear started ringing and Orothos snapped his fingers and said, "Hello."

Iara said, "That's amazing."

Orothos said, "Thank you. Keep the phone. If anything bad happens, I'll come. Have fun."

Orothos ran toward the ocean and started running on water and Iara saw that and her jaw dropped to the ground and yelled, "He's running on water."

Everyone heard that and ran toward the beach and asked, "What's wrong boss?"

Iara pointed out toward the ocean and they saw him running and then a Catnocopter appeared and hit him and Orothos flew away and Iara saw that and said, "That's gotta hurt."

Catno felt that and stopped the Catnocopter and looked behind him and saw Orothos and said, "Huh. Who would you be?"

Catno is from Koylia. A place where human looking cats live. Orothos stood up and moved his body around and said, "Oh boy. That really hurt man."

Flames started appearing from his claws and water started flying around his body and Catno smiled and jumped down and used the ship as an handle so he could hang on to the ship and attack Orothos at the same time. Catno said, "Standing on water isn't normal for a human. You must be a Grim Reaper."

Orothos laughed and put his arms out and the 2 elements combined into 1 huge beast named Fury Berserker appeared. A Fury Berserker is one-third Dragon, one-third Snake and one-third Giant. The head is the Dragon part, the upper body is the Giant and the lower body is the Snake part. Iara saw that and Catno said, "Interesting."

Orothos said, "Fury Berserker, attack him."

Fury Berserker roared and ran toward the Catnocopter and Catno moved it toward the Fury Berserker and Catno swung his claws at her and Fury Berserker grunted and said, "Sorry boss. I lost."

Orothos said, "It was worth it. You fought well Fury Berserker."

Catno snapped his fingers and Fury Berserker turned around and started running toward him and Catno laughed and said, "I'm not a human either. So goodbye."

Orothos said, "Oh well. Show time."

Catno heard that and Fury Berserker jumped up and Orothos bent his legs and Catno asked, "What are you doing? You're going to die."

Orothos laughed and lifted his legs up and flew toward her head and Denise dos Santos asked, "Who is that?"

Iara answered, "That is Orothos."

Catno grinned and Orothos brought his fist back and said, "I'm sorry about this Fury."

Fury Berserker yelled, "Die Thomas Shaw."

The women heard that and Catno said, "Impossible, he is a human."

Orothos swung at her and yelled, "Thomas Shaw died."

Catno heard that and Orothos hit her and Fury Berserker flew toward the Catnocopter and Catno said, "Get me out of here."

The chopper flew away and Orothos watched it fly away and Catno yelled, "We meet again Thomas."

Orothos said, "My name isn't Thomas. It's Orothos."

Catno smiled and said, "Yeah right. See you next time."

Catno entered his chopper and flew to Trenton, New Jersey. Orothos looked around and started running in the direction where the chopper went and Iara said, "He's insane."

Denise said, "Yes he is."

2 hours later, Orothos appeared in Raritan Bay and walked toward his car and Steve saw him and said, "Sir, sign out your name."

Orothos walked toward him and wrote down his name and walked away and said, "See you later Steve."

Steve heard that and looked at the name and asked, "Who in the world is Orothos?"

Orothos appeared next to the car that he left there a month and 2 weeks ago and Steve stared at him and Orothos opened the car door and then it exploded.


	3. What Happened to My Car

2 hours later, Orothos appeared in Raritan Bay and walked toward his car and Steve saw him and said, "Sir, sign out your name."

Orothos walked toward him and wrote down his name and walked away and said, "See you later Steve."

Steve heard that and looked at the name and asked, "Who in the world is Orothos?"

Orothos appeared next to the car that he left there a month and 2 weeks ago and Steve stared at him and Orothos opened the car door and then it exploded. Steve saw that and the police, fireman and an ambulance appeared. The fireman took their hoses out and put the fire out and they saw a being with red gear on and Orothos stared at his car and said, "You gotta be kidding me. My car exploded."

Officer Alan Campbell said, "Put your hands behind your back."

Steve ran out there and asked, "Is Officer Lee here?"

Lee appeared and answered, "Yes. What's wrong Steve?"

Steve handed him the notebook and said, "Look next to Thomas Shaw's name."

Lee looked and saw the name Orothos and Orothos looked at them and said, "Tell Thomas Shaw's sister that he died a heroic death. I'm a good friend of his. And that car that blew up was Thomas's. He lent it to me before he died."

Lee heard that and Orothos said, "A 1970 Dodge Charger."

He snapped his fingers and the car started to appear and everyone saw that and asked, "Who are you?"

Orothos answered, "You should know that. It's on the notebook."

Orothos entered the car and drove away and Cruel Mage asked, "Why didn't that kill him? Who is that man?"

Catno asked, "Why does he not give up after getting blown up? I even ran him over. He fights like a monster. And he's a human like you Mage."

Cruel Mage said, "A human can't withstand that explosion unless he had superpowers. This should be an interesting battle."

Grumpy Bat asked, "Why don't you 2 shut up? He's wearing a Demonic Dragon Gear created by the Lamia's. That means that he's unstoppable till proven otherwise. You 2 won't be able to stop him alone. We're going to need an army."

They heard that and Catno asked, "How would you expect us to do that?"

Warped Warrior answered, "We're going to Hell Prison and we're going to break everyone out. They'll help us."

Cruel Mage started laughing and said, "Let's do it."

Warped Warrior said, "We attack the prison tonight. When no one expects us to be out."

Grumpy Bat said, "I finally get to do something. Yeah."

Warped Warrior said, "I also called in a friend of Thomas Shaw's to help us get them out of the prison. Officer Ruby Harvey."

Ruby appeared and said, "Ruby Harvey, at your service."

Cruel Mage asked, "What if your plan doesn't work?"

Ruby answered, "Then we fight our way to get them out. Thomas Shaw owns Hell Prison. Now that he's gone, there's no one strong enough to take us criminals on."

Warped Warrior said, "She's betrayed her country once before, why again?"

Ruby answered, "That is because Thomas kept me from turning into a criminal. Now that he's gone, I could do whatever I want."

Grumpy Bat said, "OK. This is going to be fun."

Orothos appears in front of Hell Prison and the guards walked to his car and scanned it and said, "Sir, your identity."

Orothos handed him his ID and the guard said, "Thomas Shaw, welcome back from Hell."

Orothos said, "Thank you."

Orothos drove into the prison and parked in the guards spot and walked into the prison and said, "This place never changes."

He snapped his fingers and the car disappeared and the particles flew back to his gear and Orothos asked, "Where's the Warden now?"

Guard Ian Moran asked, "Who are you?"

He took out his ID and handed it to him and Ian said, "Welcome back sir. He's in the warden's office."

Orothos said, "Thank you."

Orothos walked to the warden's office and all of the prisoners looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"

Orothos said, "Glock."

A Glock appeared in his hands and aimed it at the prisoners and said, "Shut up guys. Or I will shoot you."

They heard that and backed away and he got to the office and knocked on the door and Soul Slayer heard that and said to herself, "Oh shit. Someone's here."

Orothos said, "Warden, are you in there?"

No one answered and Orothos yelled, "Guards. Open this door now."

They ran toward the door and opened it with the key and opened the door and saw the rope and the warden was hanging from it and Orothos saw that and walked in and said, "OK. This got a little personal."

Soul Slayer heard that and Orothos said, "Get him down from there now."

They cut the ropes and Orothos said, "So, Soul Slayer came back."

Ian asked, "How do you know that sir?"

Orothos answered, "That's how she kills her victims. By hanging them. Hell Prison is in danger."

Everyone heard that and stared at each other and Soul Slayer heard that and started running toward the glass and Orothos saw that and said, "There she is."

Orothos ran toward her and Soul Slayer saw him following her and Soul Slayer jumped out of the building and so did Orothos and said, "He really is insane."

Orothos said, "So are you Soul Slayer."

Soul Slayer hit the ground and rolled over and looked behind her and Orothos landed on the ground and made a huge dent into the ground and Soul Slayer saw that and continued running and Orothos said, "Sleeping Magic Bullet."

He snapped his fingers and the bullet appeared between his pointer and middle finger and Orothos flicked it toward her and Soul Slayer saw that and jumped over the bullet and Orothos snapped his fingers and it disappeared and Orothos continued running and Soul Slayer laughed and a car drove into her and Orothos saw that and ran even faster and the car drove away and Orothos took the Glock's out and ran toward her and then aimed at the car and started shooting at the car and the car evaded him and Soul Slayer said, "You really think that this is the end Thomas Shaw. This is only the beginning. Someone will break into the prison because they think that you're dead. They plan on freeing all of the prisoners and to do that is to attack everyone and then they override the systems. You're going to need a team."

Orothos asked, "Why'd you kill the warden?"

Soul Slayer took out a flash drive and said, "Here. It's the reason why he had to die."

Orothos heard that and took it and put it into the gear and the warden, Allen Stevens said, "Prisoner #7-2-4-6-2-6, you're now free. Don't tell anyone about this."

Prisoner #7-2-4-6-2-6 said, "Thanks warden, here's a list of criminals that need to be released by tomorrow."

Allen said, "Understood."

7,000 names were on the list and he released them all and Orothos saw that and took it out of his gear and Soul Slayer said, "You're up against an army of them."

Orothos said, "I noticed that Soul Slayer. Get her to the infirmary. She's on our side."

Soul Slayer heard that and asked, "What are you talking about?"

The guards took her to the infirmary and Ian asked, "Are you sure about this? She killed the warden."

Orothos said, "She killed a criminal. He's let over 7,000 prisoners that I put away. It's all on this flash drive. She's on our side. I'll need her to get all of the prisoners that escaped because of Allen Stevens. You know entrusted this prison to him. And this is how he repays me."

Ian said, "Sir, the person that did this is still out there."

Orothos said, "I know."

Going to the outer gates of Hell Prison. The driver that hit Soul Slayer, Christian Stone said, "I can't wait for tonight. All of the prisoners in Hell Prison will be released. How will you react red man?"


End file.
